heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
屠夫
The Butcher is a Melee Assassin Hero from the Diablo universe. A grotesque shape lumbers across the Nexus, a cleaver and a blood-encrusted meat hook in his massive hands. His hunger, insatiable, insistent, drives him ever on to carve up his enemies and consume their fresh meat. Even those fighting alongside him shrink away in fear when he draws near. He is violence incarnate; he is brutality given shape. He is the Butcher. 故事背景 Butchers are a type of demon of the Overlord class. Many of them exist within the Burning Hells, and they were once under Diablo's command. The Butchers are stitched together from the parts of other demons to combine their strengths, then given life through magic. As such, Butcher Demons see all living and unliving things as mere parts. The Butchers that serve Duriel, the Lord of Pain, bolt plates of burning iron to their flesh. 遊玩提點 The Butcher is a brutal Melee Assassin who specializes in ganking. He fuels his high sustain damage by consuming the remains of his ruined victims. His trait, , is unique as it is also a quest, that allows him to increase his basic attack damage by collecting meat that drops from minions and enemy Heroes. Once completed, The Butcher will gain a huge bonus to Basic Attack Damage and Attack Speed, providing a massive power spike that can turn the tide of the game. He also has an incredible self-sustain that allows him to even solo Bosses, and two very powerful Heroic Abilities. Overall, The Butcher is best used in hard engage teams with high damage and crowd control, where he can follow up with his and eliminate priority targets. 強項 * Outstanding sustained Basic Attack Damage once the trait-talent is completed, turning him into one of the strongest duelists and gankers in the game. ** Can continuously increase his damage even after completing the main portion of his quest-trait. * One of the strongest self-sustains in the game with . * makes him Unstoppable (meaning only Silence can negate it), being a powerful engaging and ganking tool. * Excels at taking down priority targets with , particularly Supports and fragile Assassins. * High area of effect burst damage with , which, when properly timed with other Heroes abilities, can decimate the enemy team. 弱勢 * Vulnerable to focus fire, burst damage and crowd control. ** Blinds negate the majority of his damage potential and self-sustain. * Both his Heroic Abilities can be avoided and/or negated easily by some Heroes. * Requires to be played defensively in the early game, as losing upon dying will greatly delay his late game power spike. * Very relying on specific team compositions, which often need to be built around him in order for The Butcher be truly effective. 基本技能 特性 英雄絕技 天賦 Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 天賦數建構 * Lamb to the Slaughter Build: focuses on increasing The Butcher's ganking potential, while providing him with utility and survivability. Depending on the opponents and map, can be picked instead of to increase the range of and secure kills, while can be picked instead of when playing on maps that focuses on waveclear (such as Tomb of the Spider Queen). * Hamstring Build: focuses on increasing the utility and damage of . A more situational Talent Build that can be useful against teams with high mobility and/or that can easily kite The Butcher. 小提點 * In the early game, The Butcher should focus on trying to complete the quest as soon as possible. Roaming the map is very useful to get meat from all lanes. ** Because of that, avoid direct engaging opponents and remain defensive, to avoid dying prematurely and losing precious stacks. Do not solo lane if the opposing team has Heroes with diving and/or ganking potential. ** While it is important to get stacks of meat when possible, avoid ignoring team fights and map objectives in expense of it. * resets The Butcher Basic Attack animation. So, ideally, try to use immediately after a Basic Attack. Doing so will maximize his damage per second. * should be used only for self-sustain, and not as a source of damage. ** Make sure to be able to stick with the target marked; if it is a Hero with high mobility, it might ending up being a waste. *** Try to use this ability when accompained by a Hero with decent crowd control to make the max of it. * should be used carefuly, and primarily as a gap-closer. Never engage directly if there will be no follow up from the rest of the team; doing so may put The Butcher at great risk. ** This ability can be cancelled once cast, by pressing the keybind again. This is useful when the player commits to the charge but will be put in a tight situation. However, this will still trigger its cooldown. *** Additionally, use it to fake a charge and make opponents retreat. ** Use Ruthless Onslaught to flee from enemies by targeting distant minions. * Time well by casting it early, to ensure it explodes just as The Butcher reaches his target(s), giving the enemy team less time to react. * Do not use when there are Heroes with abilities that can negate the chain (such as ), or against Heroes with high mobility that can escape before the chain pins them. Matchups Pairings The Butcher is best paired with Heroes that can complement his playstyle: opening opportunities for ganking, following up his , helping with waveclear so he can gather meat faster, and add more survivability. As he poses a huge threat to the enemy team, he will often become a priority target and victim of focus fire. For these reasons, having a dedicated healer greatly secures that The Butcher will be able to successfully assault his targets. Abathur's can provide constant shielding to The Butcher, as well extra damage and waveclear. The talent provides an earlier powerspike for The Butcher, and it stacks with other attack speed buffs, making him even more deadly when is completed. Both The Butcher and Kel'Thuzad are Heroes that can build up their power over the match and result in massive snowballing that gives opponents no chance to withstand their power; if both Heroes complete their quest-traits (Fresh Meat and ), the team obtains two massive powerspikes. The Butcher's ganking playstyle has great synergy with Kel'Thuzad combo-oriented skillshots: both and Lamb to the Slaughter can and will give Kel'Thuzad enough time to unleash his barrage of abilities. Similarly, Kel'Thuzad's spike damage is more than enough for The Butcher to secure the kills and obtain more Fresh Meat. Boasting from the highest single target healing in the game, Lt. Morales and are perfect to keep The Butcher alive while he charges into the enemy team. Additionally, her makes The Butcher drastically stronger. Her entire kit fits The Butcher with perfection. A well timed from Malfurion after a Ruthless Onslaught allows The Butcher to secure many kills. Being a more aggressive Support, Rehgar can reliably keep The Butcher alive and provide additional damage to his targets. is good for extra bits of damage, and also aids in waveclear, which is important when The Butcher is gathering , while is useful to prevent opponents from fleeing, especially when they have been marked with . Lastly, greatly boosts The Butcher performance. Tassadar's (especially if is taken) can be combined with to greatly increase The Butcher's sustain while shielding him. Tyrael's abilities are great at both engaging and disengaging, which is useful to make The Butcher more slippery and less susceptible to focus fire. and are particularly powerful to lock on opponents and both open opportunities as well as follow up for . Tyrande is one of the best Heroes to be paired with The Butcher, due to the huge utility and damage she brings to the match. Her , , and (if taken) are great tools to secure kills when The Butcher hits the victim with . Uther's high single target heals and survivability from (especially if and are taken) provides The Butcher with a massive batch of survivability. This combined with two reliable stuns ( ) and allows for deadly follow ups. Effective against The Butcher is the bane of frail characters with low mobility, such as many Supports and most Ranged Assassins. With his and , he can completely shut down most Heroes. While Alarak can punish with a well timed , a good The Butcher player will wait for the right time to strike, and capitalize on its cooldown. Once The Butcher gets personal and pins Alarak down with , highlord will quickly fall. Similarly to Lt. Morales, Auriel lack the movement options to escape The Butcher's , although she can deny his with (since she becomes untargetable). Despite being a Basic Attacker, The Butcher can easily focus on Li Li and shut her down with Lamb to the Slaughter, negating any chances for her to react. His Ruthless Onslaught can also interrupt both her Heroic Abilities, as they are channeled. Similarly to Murky, The Butcher can easily take down and farm The Lost Vikings, allowing him to gain even more stacks of . While Lt. Morales is a powerful healer, she lacks the proper self-sustain and movement options to defend against aggressive gankers like The Butcher, who can easily isolate her from the rest of the team and pin her down with . The Butcher excels at taking down squishy targets like Lúcio. can and will often force Lúcio to retreat to the backlines if targeted. is capable of completely shutting down Lúcio's mobility and healing if he is caught within the fray. If is chosen instead, it remains capable of quickly bursting down Lúcio and can force him to use earlier in order to avoid a certain death. and allows The Butcher to completely shutdown Malfurion before he has any time to react (altough a well timed can cancel Ruthless Onslaught. Murky's extremely low health, combined with faster revive timer, makes him easy food for The Butcher, allowing him to complete much faster. Effective foes The Butcher will often become a priority target due how dangerous he is if kept alive. Because of this, his diving nature is easily countered by Heroes capable of shutting down his damage and self-sustain. Crowd controls, particularly stuns and blinds, will make The Butcher very vulnerable and easy to take down. Altough Brightwing has poor movement options outside of , she has the right tools to keep The Butcher at bay and frustrate his advances, with and capable of negating . Johanna is sturdy and can get personal with The Butcher without much retaliation. Her , and are all powerful tools to peel The Butcher away from his targets. Tracer's slippery nature and sustained damage can be more than a nuisance. She can easily kite The Butcher's , and can prevent his and with . Being a more resilient Support, Uther high burst healing and damage reduction from , combined with his crowd control skills, can frustrate The Butcher in key moments. While all his Talent Builds can pose a threat to The Butcher, if specced as Protection, Varian's and combined will force The Butcher into switching targets while protecting himself from The Butcher's high damage. In addition, will also reduce The Butcher's self-sustain with . Skins ;Flesh Carver (base) ;Iron Butcher :There are many Butchers within the Burning Hells, but only those who serve Duriel, the Lord of Pain, bolt plates of burning iron to their flesh. ;Executioner :An executioner's hood hides their identity and discourages offended parties from seeking revenge. Of course, that won't be a problem for the Butcher. ;The Butcherlisk :Abathur's newest creation was inspired by the tenacity of the hellish abomination he encountered in the Nexus. Its instructions were simple: Acquire fresh essence. Evolve. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * External links *The Butcher at Diablo Wiki *The Butcher's Build Guide at Icy Veins